Polygon Man
Character Synopsis Polygon Man was the original mascot for the PlayStation brand and he appears in PlayStation All-Star Battle Royale as the main antagonist. In the game he became an all-powerful being and in some stories is revealed to have been responsible for bringing everybody together to fight each other and then Polygon Man will eliminate the final contestant and be Playstation's only mascot due to him being scrapped. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C, likely 2-C Verse: PlayStation All-Star Battle Royale Name: Polygon Man Gender: Male Age: At least 24 Years (He is revealed to have been present at E3 of 1995 and was scrapped afterwards) Classification: Rejected PlayStation Mascot, Collection of Polygons Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (During his boss fight, he created numerous polygon versions of existing characters to fight them. Capable of creating entire universes outside of all universes), Matter Manipulation (Through control over polygons, he has complete control over the matter that makes up something), Space-Time Manipulation, Fusionism (Converged numerous universes and their space-times to his realm, where they intersect), Power Bestowal (Passed on his powers to those who defeated him), Ressurection (The copies he makes are beings who have fallen to him beforehand), Shapeshifting (Capable of changing forms to match his opponent), Energy Manipulation (Many attacks has him projecting energy that can vaporize opponents), Reality Warping (Could warp the entire universe he had created and could tear apart the other PlayStation Universes), through shapeshifting, he gains abilities such as Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Telekinesis, Darkness Manipulation, Necromancy, Regeneration (High-Low), etc. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Created the universe that converges with other worlds and their space-times. Stated that "The energy of this universe is mine to manipulate" and he has ful control over the fabric of the universe. His death likely caused the destruction of his own realm), likely '''Multi-Universe Level '(Responsible for bring all universes that are featured in PlayStation All-Star Battle Royale together for them to fight one another. He was also in the process of tearing through these universes just to get their attention and was implied to have been attempting to destroy them altogether. PlayStation All-Star Battle Royale has at least 33 different universes featured ) 'Speed: Unknown '(Never displays any speed and mostly fights through shapeshifting or creating clones of his fighters). 'Omnipresent '''across his own universe 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Universal+ (Created an entire universe and has absolute control over it's fabric, including controlling all energy that comprises it's structure), likely Multi-Universal '(Was tearing through and merging at least 33 different universes and was implied to be capable of destroying them completely) 'Durability: Universe Level+, likely Multi-Universe Level '(Wasn't worried about his destruction he was causing across the universe and other worlds. He is defeated in the end however he tends to hold back and play around with opponents much weaker than himself, as such, he dies to much weaker characters than if he were serious) 'Stamina: 'Supposedly '''Infinite ' 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Was effecting numerous universes and could intersect/connect multiple universes with his own realm) 'Intelligence: Very High '(Seemingly has knowledge across over 33 universes) '''Weaknesses: Tends to play around with lesser opponents. Is arrogant to the extend where he holds back Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Polygon Creation: '''Polygon Man can create Polygonal All-Stars and control them in battle, of which he uses to fight opponents *'Shapeshifting: He can also transform into: The Hydra, Hades, Iron Maiden, Krimzon Guard Tanks, the Goliath Mech, Negativitron, The Satan, Chimera, and the Patapons to use their abilities Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Mascots Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playstation Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Regenerators Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Ressurection Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Fusionism Users Category:Time Benders Category:Death Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Necromancers Category:Telepaths Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Tier 2